My Little Love
by Kwoshistar
Summary: Seokmin dan Soonyoung. hanya Seokmin dan Soonyoung. SoonSeok fanfic. BL.


Silky (SoonSeok)

.

.

.

Lee Seokmin

Kwon Soonyoung

SoonSeok SeokSoon Story

.

Boys Love

.

.

Jilid 1

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh tinggi terlihat duduk dipinggiran sebuah ranjang sembari memijat pelipisnya. Wajahnya mengernyit dengan otot disekitar dahinya yang tegang terlihat sekali wajah lelah serta kesakitannya. Pemuda bernama lengkap Lee Seokmin itu sedang berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing yang dihasilkan dari kegiatan minum-minumnya semalam.

Seperti kebanyakan pemuda yang menginjak dewasa diumurnya yang baru saja genap 24 tahun dan sudah bekerja Seokmin sangat suka dengan hal-hal berbau klub malam dan mabuk-mabukan. Seokmin bahkan sesekali saling menggoda dengan para perempuan penghibur di klub malam yang ia datangi meskipun tidak sampai berakhir diranjang.

Seokmin sebenarnya bukanlah pemuda single, ia sudah memiliki kekasih tapi karena kekasihnya masih terbilang sangat muda jadi ia tidak bisa membawanya datang ketempat-tempat seperti itu. Dan karena pacarnya itu masih terbilang saaaangat muda jadi Seokmin tidak terlalu takut ketahuan jika ia sering berflirting-ria dengan gadis-gadis genit klub malam karena tidak mungkin kekasihnya akan masuk kesana dengan umurnya yang masih terbilang saaaaaangat muda.

Berbicara tentang kekasih Seokmin, namanya adalah Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung. Bocah yang bahkan masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Soonyoung masih berumur 15 tahun dan Seokmin menjadikan anak kecil itu kekasihnya?. Seokmin memang sedikit gila karena memacari bocah yang bahkan belum lulus sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi Seokmin tidak pernah terima kalau teman-temannya mengejeknya dengan sebutan pedofilia karena dia hanya mau dengan Soonyoung saja bukan segala jenis bocah dibawah umur.

Pertemuan pertama Seokmin dan Soonyoung adalah ketika ia dipaksa ayahnya untuk ikut bermain golf dihari libur kuliahnya saat ia masih 21. Tuan Kwon yang pada dasarnya adalah tangan kanan ayahnya diperusahaan yang selalu menemani ayahnya kemanapun ayahnya pergi melakukan kegiatan terpaksa membawa anaknya, Soonyoung yang masih 12 tahun karena sang istri sedang sibuk dengan kakak perempuan Soonyoung yang sedang sakit dan membuat Soonyoung merasa kesepian. Soonyoung pada saat itu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan bagi Seokmin. Anak laki-laki yang berdiri disamping ayahnya itu mengernyit karena merasa silau dengan sinar matahari. Pipinya memerah matanya yang sipit terlihat terpejam. Seokmin sedikit merasa kasihan jadi Seokmin meminjamkan topi yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya dikepala Soonyoung meski itu terlihat kebesaran.

Sejak saat itu ayahnya sering bercerita bahwa Soonyoung jadi sedikit merepotkan tuan Kwon karena selalu ingin ikut kemanapun tuan Kwon akan pergi yang tentu saja ditolak oleh tuan Kwon. Dan suatu hari ayahnya bercerita padanya kalau Soonyoung ikut bermain golf lagi bersama ayahnya dan anak itu tertanya dengan polos dimana Seokmin yang membuat ayahnya tertawa.

Jadi sebenarnya Soonyoung memaksa ikut kemanapun tuan Kwon pergi hanya agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Seokmin dan mengembalikan topi yang Seokmin pinjamkan. Dan saat ayahnya menawarkan diri agar Soonyoung menitipkan topi seokmin padanya karena Seokmin adalah putra nya Soonyoung malah menolak mentah-mentah dan berkata kalau lelaki sejati harus mengembalikan barang yang ia pinjam dengan tangannya sendiri.

Ayah Seokmin tertawa saat menceritakan hal itu pada Seokmin dan Seokmin baru pertama kali melihat ayahnya yang biasanya hanya tertawa kalem saat itu tertawa dengan lepas dan lebar. Ayahnya pasti sangat menyukai Soonyoung jadi sejak saat itu ia sering membaa Soonyoung datang kerumahnya dengan tuan Kwon juga tentunya. Dan entah sejak kapan Seokmin tertarik dengan bocah itu.

Hampir dua tahun selalu melihat Soonyoung mengacaukan rumahnya dengan tingkah kekanakan bocah itu membuat Seokmin terbiasa. Soonyoung adalah anak kecil sok manly menurut Seokmin. Dan entah sejak kapan Seokmin menyukai atau bahkan mencintai Soonyoung. Meskipun sempat mengelak karena takut dikira seorang pedofilia pada akhirnya Seokmin menyerah saat Soonyoung dengan kurang ajarnya dan tingkah sok manlynya masuk kedalam kamar Seokmin dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar yang Seokmin yakin dipetik ditaman belakang rumahnya.

Seokmin yang saat itu sedang membaca komik dengan posisi tengkurap diranjang dikagetkan dengan suara merdu Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba bilang "hyung aku suka padamu, jadilah pacarku" dan menyerahkan bunga mawar itu padanya. Seokmin sempat tertawa dan membuat Soonyoung cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi pada akhirnya ia menyuruh Soonyoung mendekat dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan jadi pacar Soonyoung kalau Soonyoung mau menciumnya. Dan dengan sok kerennya Soonyoung mengecup bibir Seokmin yang tentu saja membuat siempunya terkaget-kaget. Seokmin hanya mengira Soonyoung akan mengecup pipinya atau paling tidak dahi nya karena Soonyoung sangat suka dengan film berteman putri dan pangeran dan Soonyoung selalu bilang ia akan mengecup dahi pacar pertama nya agar terlihat keren seperti seorang pangeran.

Tapi meskipun sempat terkejut pada akhirnya Seokmin menyeringai dan menarik pinggang mungil Soonyoung kemudian mencium bibir bocah itu dan melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar yang tentu saja membuat Soonyoung bingung. Seokmin memakan bibirnya, begitu pikir Soonyoung. Sedangkan Seokmin saat itu tidak perduli karena bagaimanapun bibir Soonyoung adalah fantasinya selama ini. Sejak saat itulah mereka resmi menjalin hubungan tentu saja tanpa ketahuan orang tua mereka karena meskipun ayahnya sangat menyukai Soonyoung beliau tidak akan membiarkan mereka begitu saja. Soonyoung masih dibawah umur dan ayahnya sangat paham kalau Seokmin itu mesum. Jadi pasti ayahnya akan memisahkan mereka karena tidak ingin Soonyoung ternodai keburukan Seokmin itu.

Kembali kemasa sekarang, Seokmin telah siap dengan pakaian kantorannya. Ia harus bekerja hari ini karena ayahnya akan memarahinya kalau beliau tahu anak laki-lakinya itu membolos bekerja. Jadi dengan kepala yang agak pening Seokmin berangkat ketempat kerja. Saat berada dikoridor menuju ruangannya ponsel Seokmin bergetar, Seokmin melihat nama yang tertera disana itu nama Soonyoung.

"ya? Halo?" kata Seokmin menyapa.

"hyung bisa jemput aku sepulang sekolah? Aku ingin menginap diapartemenmu" sura Soonyoung yang khas menyapa telinganya.

"tidak bisa, jam pulangmu masih jam kerja untukku"

"aku akan menunggu"

"kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"rindu"

Seokmin terdiam, ah iya dia dan Soonyoung sudah tidak bertemu hampir satu minggu karena ia sudah bekerja jadi sangat jarang punya waktu luang untuk Soonyoung. Tapi anehnya Seokmin kelebihan waktu luang untuk klub malam ckck.

"Hyung?" suar Soonyoung membuyarkan lamunan Seokmin.

"ah iya baiklah, aku akan minta ijin pulang lebih cepat dan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah. Sekarang matikan sambungan ini. Kau harus masuk kelas bocah tengil"

"iya iya baiklah dasar laki-laki tengil"

Kemudian sambungan terputus. Seokmin terkekeh geli dengan tingkah kekasih mungilnya itu. Seokmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangannya. Menjadi salah satu direktur diperusahaan besar bukanlah tugas yang muda jadi Seokmin harus berjuang hari ini agar bisa pulang dengan cepat dan menjemput kekasihnya tercinta itu. Ah ia jadi sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Jam 4 sore Soonyoung berdiri didepan pintu gerbang sekolahnya dengan wajah cemberutnya. Ia sudah menunggu Seokmin 15 menit dengan posisi berdiri. Kakinya pegal tapi ia tidak ingin duduk karena Soonyoung sangan ingin cepat-cepat berlari dan memeluk Seokmin jika pria itu muncul. Soonyoung mendesah pelan Seokmin lupa padanya ya?. Soonyoung menatap ponselnya berulang kali menimbang-nimbang apakah harus menelfon Seokmin atau tidak. Akhirnya ia memilih melakukannya karena sudah tidak sabar lagi. Soonyoung menunggu Seokmi mengangkat telfonnya dan Seokmin mengangkatnya.

" Ya Soonyoungie?" Tanya Seokmin kalem. Disana Seokmin sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dan data yang membuatnya pening.

" Hyung dimana? Aku menunggumu hampir setengah jam." Suara sarkatik Soonyoung membuat Seokmin membelakkan matanya.

"Astaga sayang hyung lupa" dengan buru-buru Seokmin membereskan pekerjaannya dan tergesah gesah berlari keluar ruangannya.

Soonyoung menghela nafas dalam-dalam meredam amarahnya. Denganlesur ia berjalan menjauh dari pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Tangannya masih menjaga ponselnya agar tetap menempel ditelinganya. Dilain sisi Soonyoung bingung karena Soonyoung tidak marah atau berteriak padanya seperti biasanya saat ia melupakan janji mereka.

"halo? Soonyoungie kau masih disana?" Tanya Seokmin khawatir.

"ya, aku akan pulang kerumah saja. Maaf hyung aku tidak jadi menginap jadi hyung tidak perlu menjemputku" ucap Soonyoung dengan nada pelan.

Seokmin membelalakkan matanya terkejut lagi. Soonyoung marah? Tapi dia tidak berteriak. Apa anak itu kecewa? Atau jangan-jangan dia menangis?. Pikiran Seokmin tidak karuan memikirkan Soonyoung kecewa padanya.

"Sayang maaf, tetaplah disitu hyung akan menjemputmu. Sebentar saja tolong ya?" seokmin memohon tapi kemudian bunyi tut menandakan sambungan terputus. Pacarnya benar-benar kecewa padanya.

Seokmin memukul kepalanya kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa meminta ijin untuk pulang cepat. Pria itu mengendarai mobilnya seperti seorang pembalap gila. Saat sampai di depan sekolah Soonyoung ia tidak mendapati Soonyoung dimanapun jadi ia berinisiatif menuju kerumah Soonyoung tapi belum sampai dirumah bocah SMP itu ia menghentikan mobilnya disebuah taman kecil yang berada dipinggir jalan komplek rumah Soonyoung. Seokmin turun dan kemudian berlari kecil mendekati sesosok anak laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah yang sedang meringkuk menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Soonyoungie" panggil Seokmin pelan.

Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Seokmin. Soonyoung tidak menangis tentu saja karena ia selalu berkata pria sejati tidak akan menangis. Tapi Seokmin tau anak itu sangat sedih dan kecewa padanya. Seokmin menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat dan memeluknya. Anehnya Soonyoung tidak bereaksi apapun bahkan tidak membalas pelukannya. Ya setidaknya Soonyoung memberontak kalau dia memang marah pada Seokmin.

Tidak mendapat reaksi apapun akhirnya Seokmin menyimpulkan kalau Soonyoung benar-benar marah. Soonyoung tidak pernah benar-benar marah padanya sebelumnya. Anak itu hanya akan berteriak kepadanya tapi akan memaafkannya setelah ia meminta maaf. Tapi kali ini ia didiamkan dan artinya ia benar-benar membuat Soonyoung terluka dan Soonyoung harus menghadapinya dengan sabar. Soonyoung yang benar-benar marah akan sangat sulit ditaklukan. Anak itu hanya akan diam. Dia memang akan menatap Seokmin saat berbicara tapi tidak akan menyahut. Dan hanya akan diam saat Seokmin menyentuhnya sekalipun.

Selama 1 tahun berhubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan Soonyoung ini adalah kali kedua Soonyoung marah yang benar-benar marah padanya. Yang pertama adalah saat Soonyoung memergokinya merayu sekertaris baru ayahnya saat anak itu tiba-tiba muncul dengan tuan Kwon kekantornya. Dan butuh waktu 3 minggu lebih untuk membuat Soonyoung memaafkannya dengan berbagai cara.

Meskipun Seokmin terbilang nakal dan mata keranjang tapi ia sangat mencintai Soonyoung. Seokmin hanya pria yang terbiasa digilai gadis-gadis jadi ia hanya merayu untuk bersenang-senang saja bukan untuk maksud lain seperti selingkuh misalnya. Untuk gadis klub malam yang kadang-kadang ia cium itu karena beberapa teman kantornya sering memojokkannya bahwa ia bukan pria jantan. Dan Seokmin yang memang berego tinggi jelas kesal dengan itu dan akhirnya setidaknya setiap ia datang ke klub malam ia akan menggoda atau merayu 2 gadis.

.

.

.

Seokmin membawa Soonyoung ke apartemennya, anak itu tidak menolak dan hanya diam saat Seokmin menggiringnya msuk mobil dan sekarang masuk kedalam apartemen Seokmin. Seokmin mendudukan Soonyoung disofa ruang tamu apartemennya. Menggenggam kedua tangan anak itu dan duduk didepan Soonyoung dan duduk bersila dilantai.

Mungkin orang yang tidak tahu akan menganggap Soonyoung sangat imut dengan ekspresi Soonyoung sekarang yang terlihat diam tanpa reaksi apapun. Wajahnya terlihat polos dengan mata sipitnya yang bening tidak cemberut tapi hanya ekspresi datar yang menggemaskan. Dan seokmin sangat takut dengan ekspresi itu.

"Soonyoungie maafkan hyung karena lupa menjemputmu. Hyung terlalu sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang ayah berikan dan membuat hyung lupa semuanya"

Soonyoung hanya menatap Seokmin tanpa membalas atau bereaksi. Bocah 15 tahun itu hanya berkedip seperti boneka hidup.

"Sayang jangan diam saja. Maafkan hyung oke? Hyung berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Hyung akan memasang alarm bila perlu agar hyung tidak lupa untuk menjemput jika kau ingin menginap"

Masih diam dan tidak menjawab membuat Seokmin frustasi. Pria 24 tahun itu mengela nafas dan beralih duduk disisi kanan Soonyoung. Merubah arah tubuh soonyoung menghadap padanya dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil anak itu. Mereka saling diam hanya tangan Seokmin yang bergerak mengusap punggung Soonyoung.

Sementara Soonyoung hanya diam menatap lurus kedepan. Ia tampak berfikir sejenak dan kemudian mulutnya terbuka sedikit seakan ingin berbicara.

"Klub malam ..."

Ucapan pelan Soonyoung membuat Seokmin terbelalak. Soonyoung tahu dari mana? Apa Seokmin ketahuan? Jangan-jangan Soonyoung meminta menginap dirumahnya tiba-tiba karena hal ini? Dan Seokmin membuatnya marah dua kali lipat dengan telat menjemputnya. Matilah Seokmin dan bokongnya. Poor Lee Seokmin.

.

.

.

bagaimana? bagaimana? bagaimanaaaa? :' )

banyak typo adalah akibat dari malasnya author untuk mengedit dan baca ulang jadi mohon dimaklumi ya : )

review anda adalah sebuah nikmat bagi saya : )


End file.
